


How about now?

by Cygnus_Salutes_Valor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnus_Salutes_Valor/pseuds/Cygnus_Salutes_Valor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes the invitation to a work party by the golden boy as a opportunity to turn on the charm. But hes too charming and it bums Harry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about now?

“Hey”,Draco said with his hands behind his back coming out of the shadow of the corridor.The light from the sconces in the hallway were shining through his hair and gave his eyes a sinister light. 

“Uh..hi Malfoy. Why aren't you at the party? You couldn't possibly be bored of having all your buddies here.”Harry had been sitting by the window not crying for all of 3 minutes. Why was Draco here indeed. The space between them might as well been a whirlpool as every nasty thought Harry ever had was in his chest trying to pour itself out and drown him. 

“My friends? I was just having a bit of fun. Honestly I would have done that even if they weren't my friends. We’re at a party aren't we. Lighten up.”

“I'm fine.” 

“So says the cornered lion?”,Draco said stepping forward into the room a few more paces with a smile on his face. The anxiety pickling in Harry’s chest was enough to make him draw his wand. It happened before he was even aware he was doing it. 

'God what the fuck am I doing?'

“Look you can't just barge in here and cock up my alone time for a laugh and expect me not to act to defend myself.

Draco's eyes opened wide and he put his hands slowly in the air above his heart. The air was sucked out of the room for Harry and it was suddenly hard to breath. He remembered the last time he held his wand to Draco this way; while he was scared and trying to be alone himself. 

“I hope I can convince you I'm not worth hexing but assuming I couldn't can I at least ask for one last favor Potter? 

“For the love of god Malfoy I'm not going to jinx you. You just startled me and deserve it yeah. Don't be so bloody dramatic.” The damage was done though. It was obvious that Malfoy remembered and was afraid for his life if even for just a moment. There was no undoing that. 

“Be that as it may, you are still brandishing said wand my direction.” Only then did Harry realize he was in fact still holding the weapon at the ready. This isn't what he had planned when he set out to get some air, the whole threatening his childhood rival in a dark alcove of his friends house thing.”All I ask is that you allow me to prove i'm not threatening and then, could I possibly kiss you?”

If the anxiety he had before felt like a whirlpool, the feelings he was trying to keep at bay now were like a typhoon. He had no choice but to drop his guard at that. His arm went slack with the same suddenness as when it was raised in anger. 

“Can you what?”, Harry noticed that even though he had dropped his wand and lowered his voice, Malfoy was in exactly the same spot with his arms raised and his gaze steady. Draco let out a long breath between parted lips. 

“Have you drunk too much? I can go get Pansy if you need to have a lay down or someth-?

“We obviously can't be alone if you get Pans but thank you for your concern.” Draco countered in as even a voice as he could manage. The careful distance Draco maintained was only to avoid aggravating Harry, but if he was just going to stand there with his eyes wet and his mouth open something was going to need to be done. He began to walk forward still looking into Harry’s eyes and and pleading with his own to let this happen quickly and spare the blond the pain of wanting. 

“You think I came here in all my finery and made lewd jokes at you just to have you on? Or that I’ve been looking at you from across the room to make you angry? Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted to be near?”

“Stop.”

Draco took his jacket off first since the bulk of fabric he knew constrict his seduction and let it drop to the ground. The next step forward he plucked his wand from his pocket by his forefinger and thumb and dropped it softly onto his jacket.

"You've been batting your flashes at everyone here for hours. Since when am I your fixation? You float around dazzling our coworkers with your war stories that are somehow even better than mine, winking and licking your dessert spoon and now you want me to believe your harmless and just want to be around?

 

It wasn't really an option to stop now. Several hours of flirting, plotting, and eye fucking had to amount to something.”How about now Harry?”

“I uh, I don't know?”, Harry asked with shaky breath.” You could have been trying to get near me to sabotage the party since I helped put it on. How am I supposed to know you won't just freak me out and go tell everyone how gullible I am?”Harry was running out of resolve to make up reasons not to want this. Even if it was a fantasy the thought of pressing his lips to the blonds’ almost in the dark down the way from the rest of the party was making his whole body tingle. 

Draco still didn't stop inching forward. They were almost face to face. Draco could see the swell of Harry’s chest with every inhale.He could hear each draw of breath.

“Potter?”, he asked softly as he reached with one arm to bring him closer. If he could only get just a little bit closer. He leaned his head to one side and allowed his forehead to touch the others’. Now the air he was breathing was Harry’s and vise versa. A chill was running up his spine waiting and listening. There is nothing to be had without Harry’s approval. 

'Please don't be afraid of me.'

So he asked one time more.”Harry.” he drew out his name this time and could speak in a whisper now as their faces almost touched.”How about now?”

 

“…..Yes”


End file.
